Telecommunications carriers continually strive to provide increasingly faster and more reliable services when a customer places a telephone call. Most telephone calls are direct dial calls, that is, the customer places the call without expecting operator intervention and the call is connected without operator intervention. However, certain telephone calls require operator intervention for one reason or another. For example, a customer may need to orally provide billing instructions to an operator. In such a case, the customer may dial "0" followed by the number to be called (e.g., 0-555-555-5555). Such a call is referred to as a "0+" call since a zero plus the number is dialed. Alternatively, a customer may simply dial "0" and expect to provide both the number to be called and billing instructions to an operator orally. Such a call is referred to as a "0-" call since a zero without (minus) a number is dialed.
When a call that requires operator assistance is dialed, it is important that that call be quickly routed to an operator who is able to assist the caller. For example, a call that is originated in France should be routed to an operator who speaks French. Also, a call that originates with a different telecommunications carrier should be routed to an operator who has some knowledge of that different telecommunications carrier.
Telecommunications carriers route calls that require operator intervention through Automated Call Distributors (ACDs). An ACD is a device that receives calls and routes the calls based on routing instructions to operators. ACDs are generally coupled to a call processing computer system that provides the routing instructions. When the ACD receives a call, it notifies the call processing computer system that the call has been received and provides information describing the call (e.g., "offers the call"). The call processing computer system then provides routing instructions based on the information describing the call to the ACD. The ACD then routes the call as instructed. The speed and reliability of the call processing computer system directly impacts the speed and reliability of the services provided to a customer. For example, if the call processing computer system cannot provide routing instructions in a timely manner, the customer will become frustrated at the wait and may hang up. Furthermore, if the call processing computer system fails, then calls may be routed to a default operator who may not even speak the language of the customer.